lifespandevhealthinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Medicinal Marijuana
Medicinal Cannabis The war on drugs was declared by president Reagan in 1982 which proved to solve nothing. As illicit drugs are still prevalent throughout the United States. With cannabis proving to be the most ineffective in prohibiting. Perhaps one significant reason for marijuana's prevalence in the U.S. is the understanding of it's supposed medicinal advantages. Many pharmacies and doctors prescribe medicinal cannabis to patients with a diverse range of health conditions including PTSD and HIV. "The reasons for a revival interest in medicinal cannabis are multiple, and beyond the scope of this review, but include increasing anecdotal and clinical study reports of a potential benefit, advances in understanding of the endocannabinoid signaling system upon which cannabis acts as well as growing public acceptance that cannabis should be available as a medicine if a physician recommends it" (Grant, 1). The two active chemicals in marijuana are Cannabidiol(CBD) and Tetrahydrocannabidiol(THC). CBD contains the majority of the medicinal compound found in cannabis. However, THC also contributes to the medicinal value of cannabis. This article will focus on the medicinal properties of both CBD and THC. Benefits of Medicinal Cannabis(THC) Cannabis initially works as a significant agent of pain relief. The chemical in cannabis that provokes this neural response is THC. THC targets a cannibinoid receptor in the brain known as a CB1 receptor. Once the receptor has been activated, response to pain or noxious chemicals will be silenced. Studies conducted by Donald (Abrams), an integrative medicine specialist for cancer patients at the University of California, found that cannabis provides more effective pain relief than any other drug regarding HIV patients. "Opiates, such as morphine, aren't effective at treating that sort of pain"(pp.2). THC as a treatment for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), which is prevalent among combat veterans, is a destructive disorder not only for the patient but also the patients family and friends. THC contains properties that enact the CB1 receptor which has certain side effects. Memory impairment is one of them. While most individuals would view this side effect as negative, PTSD patients may have a different perspective. The delayed memory function aids the patients in maintaining their present state of mind rather than revisiting previous events commonly known as flashbacks, which invoke a post traumatic response. The stress and flashbacks associated with certain memories are suppressed and controlled by the THC, allowing the patient a more comfortable state of mind. This chemical may also prevent nightmares and sleep apnea as long as the patient self medicates prior to sleeping. Researchers suggest "Dronabinol (synthetic THC) stabilizes respiratory patterns and augments upper airway muscles by acting at the nodose ganglia"(Green,1). Results of these findings indicate a potential treatment of obstructive sleep apnea. Benefits of Medicinal Cannabis(CBD) The second chemical compound known as Cannbidiol(CBD) is also a significant factor contributing to cannabis's medicinal value. This compound is a non psychoactive chemical that does not target the CB1 receptor, therefore it leaves no euphoric sensation usually associated with THC. This compound, however, contains significant therapeutic elements that may be effective at treating schizophrenia. A study conducted at the University of Cologne (Zimmerman) in 2012 designated 42 randomly chosen patients diagnosed with schizophrenia to receive either cannibidiol or amisulpride, a drug commonly used for the treatment of schizophrenia, for 28 days. Clinical results found "no relevant difference" between the two treatments. CBD Anticonvulsant Effects There is a drug called Epidiolex, which is derived from CBD and is usually medically administered by oil. While various medications used to treat Epilepsy are prevalent, they include unpleasant side effects such as severe drowsiness and weight gain. However, Epidiolex has become a groundbreaking alternative form of medication that contributes to the medicinal value of cannabis. The American Academy of Neurology conducted a study representing Epidiolex undergoing scientific trials in order to attain legality. "The research revealed that more than 50 percent of the 137 epileptic children and young adults continually treated with the Epidiolex over a period of three months saw a reduction in their seizures"(Schwartz,2). While the findings from this research study have been "encouraging" the results however still lack scientific truth behind CBD being the best candidate for anticonvulsant treatment due to the lack of a control group and placebo group within the study. Negative Side Effects While cannabis produces multiple positive medical benefits to individuals, there are also a few slightly negative side effects that should be considered. One of the most significant side effects include memory loss. Shortly after administering cannabis, an individual may have delayed memory that is effective 2-3 hours post treatment. Coordination impairment and delayed reaction are also additional side effects associated with cannabis. However, most of these side effects are fairly temporary and diminish within a few hours. Therefore, there are no recorded permanent side effects regarding cannabis use other then potential decreased lung functionality which is only affiliated with smoking cannabis. Conclusion In conclusion, these two chemicals provide a substantial amount of realistic evidence as to why cannabis can provide various medicinal benefits to individuals. This concept contributes to the reasoning behind the legalization of marijuana. While it is true many individuals have overused cannabis through a more recreational approach, it still does not diminish the highly beneficial medicinal value it provides. Access to this plant should be 100% accessible to United States citizens and all 50 states should at least legalize medical cannabis use so qualified patients may access it's medical effectiveness. Works Cited Bottorff, Joan L. (April, 2011). Health Effects of Using Cannabis for Therapeutic Purposes A Gender Analysis of Users Perspectives. Vol. 46, Issue 6, pg 769. Grant, Igor., J. Hampton Atkinson. (May 4, 2012). Medical Marijuana: clearing away the Smoke PMC/ National Library of Medicine National Institutes of Health. retrieved from http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3358713/. Green, Johnny. (October 16,2013). THC Can Treat Sleep Apnea, According to Study. retrieved from http://www.theweedblog.com/thc-can-treat-sleep-apnea-according-to-study/ Haney, Margaret. (May 16, 2007). Dronabinol and Marijuana in HIV-Positive Marijuana Smokers. retrieved from http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/17589370. Schwartz, Carly. (April 13, 2015). Groundbreaking Research Suggests Medical Marijuana Could Reduce Seizures in Children. retrieved from http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2015/04/13/epidiolex_n_7055784.html Smith, Dave. (November 17, 2012). 'Medical' Marijuana: 10 Health Benefits that Legitimize Legalization. retrieved from http://beforeitsnews.com/alternative/2012/11/medical-marijuana-10-health- benefits-that-legitimize-legalization-2497890.html. Zimmermann, Kim Ann. (January 14,2015). Medical Marijuana: Benefits, Risks & State Laws. retrieved from http://www.livescience.com/24554-medical-marijuana.html